Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiator grille.
Background Art
A radiator grille arranged in front of a radiator is mounted on a vehicle. The radiator grille is also called a front grille.
In order to improve design of the radiator grille, a radiator grille including two members has been proposed (refer to Patent Document 1).
The radiator grille described in Patent Literature 1 includes an inner grille and an outer grille. The inner grille is directly attached to a vehicle body, and the outer grille is arranged in front of the inner grille. The design of the outer grille is enhanced by, for example, surface treatment such as plating and painting applied to the outer grille.
The inner grille and the outer grille are coupled to each other using a coupling screw or the like. By using an attachment screw, the outer grille is attached to the vehicle body at a position different from a coupling position of the inner grille and the outer grille.